


Weak

by saltkingsage



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: M/M, akira is pining hard please help this man, i had a lot of fun writing this..... i could go on and on about it, it's not angsty this time i promise, well there's a little bit but not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltkingsage/pseuds/saltkingsage
Summary: Akira's got a problem. And Hiroshi thinks he has a solution. Genanigans (gay shenanigans) ensue when Hiroshi "helps" Akira out.





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> this took me quite a while to write, i apologize. but anyways i'm gay and i love Akiyoshi.

“Akira, oh my god.” Hiroshi is currently groaning at his Chief’s little… problem.

“When are you going to tell Tsuyoshi?” He asks. Akira gets flustered and hides his face.

“You're gonna have to eventually,” Hiroshi notes.

“But what if he doesn't feel the same way?” Akira asks.

“Quit worrying, Chief. I have a way of finding out how he feels.” Hiroshi grins impishly.

“Um, okay?” Akira gulps.

“Alright, here’s what we’re gonna do,” Hiroshi clasps his hands together and continues, “you’re going to talk to Tsuyoshi, and I’m gonna help you out!” Akira opens his mouth, but before he can speak, Hiroshi shushes him. “Basically, I will be your wingman.” Akira raises his eyebrows.

Hiroshi continues, “If anything goes wrong, uh… we’ll figure that out later.” He pats Akira’s shoulder.

“I don’t like the sound of that, but okay,” Akira says.

Akira and Tsuyoshi happen to be heading to the kitchen, so Hiroshi sets his plan in motion. He’s dubbed it Operation Get Chief and Hothead Together. He watches them grab a snack from the refrigerator. Then, he walks into the kitchen, whistling nonchalantly.

“Hi guys,” Hiroshi says.

“Hey,” Tsuyoshi responds.

“So… what’s up?” Hiroshi asks. “The sky, how about you?” Akira responds. Tsuyoshi snickers and Akira blushes. Hiroshi smiles knowingly at him, and Akira shoots him a warning look.

Tsuyoshi clears his throat and says, “Anyway… Chief, I was thinking about heading out to the lake for a swim. Would you like to come?” Akira blushes a little more deeply and says “yes”.

Hiroshi whispers, “Hey Hothead, Akira likes you but is too afraid to tell you.”

“Wait, what?” Tsuyoshi asks. Akira’s eyes widen with alarm, and he runs away like a chicken that just got spooked.

“Akira!” Both Tsuyoshi and Hiroshi shout after him.

Akira runs to his room and buries himself underneath the covers of his bed. He groans loudly and curses. _You blew it you blew it you blew it,_ he thinks. He wasn’t fucking ready to tell Tsuyoshi!

“Why am I like this?!” He mutters. Then he hears a knock on his door.

“Come in, whoever it is,” he says grumpily.

“It’s me, Tsuyoshi. Are you alright?” Tsuyoshi asks. Akira freezes.

“Akiiiiiiirrrraaaaa.” Tsuyoshi pokes Akira’s side. Akira just about dies at Tsuyoshi’s touch. But he has to be real for a minute. He pulls the blanket off of himself and sits up.

“Was it true? What Hiroshi said?” Tsuyoshi asks. Akira gulps and nods.

Then he says, “I’m not sure how it happened. Maybe it was just your personality in general. Maybe it was your courage when we were fighting the Galra Empire. Maybe… it’s you. And I’m weak.” Akira turns red in the face after he finishes.

Tsuyoshi raises his eyebrows in surprise. He stutters and blurts out, “I like you a lot as well.” Both men look at each other for quite a while. Neither of them can bring themselves to break the silence.

And then they do. “So… my invitation still stands… want to come still?” Tsuyoshi murmurs. “Yes,” Akira murmurs back. They get up from Akira’s bed and walk out of his room.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! (*´꒳`*)  
> feedback is appreciated!!
> 
> tumblr: isakashi  
> twitter: asralovebot


End file.
